Dzieci kapitana Granta/47
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Cztery dni niepokoju. Reszta dnia minęła bez żadnego wypadku. Ukończono wszystkie przygotowania do drogi Mulradyego; dzielny majtek szczęśliwy był, mogąc swemu panu dać ten mały dowód przywiązania. Paganel odzyskał zimną krew i powrócił do zwykłego stanu. Wzrok jego objawiał jeszcze żywe zajęcie, którego jednak, jak się zdawało, postanowił nie wyjawiać. Geograf musiał mieć ważne powody do takiego postępowania, bo major podsłuchał następujące wyrazy, które wymawiał jak człowiek, toczący walkę sam ze sobą: — Nie, nie! Oni mi nie uwierzą! A zresztą na co się to przyda? Już jest za późno! To postanowiwszy, zajął się daniem Mulradyemu informacyj, potrzebnych w podróży do Melbourne, a na karcie rozłożonej wskazywał mu drogę, jakiej się ma trzymać. Wszystkie szlaki (tracks) prowadziły do wielkiej drogi, wiodącej do Lucknow. Dążąc prosto na południe, do wybrzeża, droga ta nagle się załamywała w kierunku Melbourne, lecz wypadało ciągle się jej pilnować i nie szukać żadnych skróceń w kraju obcym. To mając na pamięci, Mulrady nie mógł zabłądzić. Niebezpieczeństwa nie obawiał się wcale; złoczyńcy mogli się rozproszyć w obrębie kilkomilowym i czyhać z zasadzki, lecz Mulrady ufał szybkości swego konia i własnej zręczności; był przeto pewny, że wywiąże się dobrze ze swego poselstwa. O szóstej godzinie wieczerzano wspólnie; deszcz ulewny padać począł, a gdy namiot nie osłaniał dostatecznie, każdy uciekał na wóz; było to zresztą schronienie pewne. Zagrzęzły mocno w glinie, trzymał się w niej silnie, jak twierdza jaka na swych fundamentach. Arsenał, składający się z siedmiu strzelb i tyluż rewolwerów, dozwalał wytrzymywać dość długie oblężenie, bo ani żywności, ani amunicji na pewnoby nie zabrakło; spodziewać się było można, że za sześć dni Duncan stanie w zatoce Twofold i że we dwadzieścia cztery godziny później osada jego znajdzie się na drugim brzegu Snowy. Gdyby zaś przeprawa była jeszcze i wtedy niemożliwa, to i tak złoczyńcy musieliby się cofnąć przed siłą przeważającą. Lecz przedewszystkiem szło o to, aby Mulrady nie doznał przeszkody w spełnieniu swego posłannictwa. O ósmej ściemniało się zupełnie. Była to najprzyjaźniejsza pora do wyjazdu. Przyprowadzono konia, któremu przez ostrożność obwinięto płótnem kopyta, aby nietyle robiły hałasu. Zwierzę zdawało się być strudzone, a jednakże od siły jego i pewności nóg zależało ocalenie wszystkich. Major radził Mulradyemu oszczędzać konia skoro nie będzie mu grozić niebezpieczeństwo ze strony złoczyńców. Lepiej było spóźnić się o pół dnia, a przybyć na pewno. John Mangles dał swemu majtkowi rewolwer, starannie przez siebie nabity. W ręku odważnego człowieka była to broń straszna, bo sześć strzałów, wypadających w ciągu kilku sekund, łatwo mogły oczyścić drogę, gdyby ją zastąpili złoczyńcy. Mulrady wskoczył na siodło. — Oto list, który oddasz Austinowi — rzekł lord Glenarvan. — Niechaj, nie tracąc ani chwili, płynie do zatoki Twofold, a jeśli nas tam nie znajdzie, bo może nie zdołamy przebyć Snowy, niechaj do nas przybywa bez najmniejszej zwłoki! Teraz, mój dzielny chłopcze, niech cię Bóg prowadzi! Glenarvan, lady Helena i Marja Grant uścisnęli rękę poczciwe mu majtkowi. Taki wyjazd w noc ciemną i dżdżystą, po drodze najeżonej niebezpieczeństwami, przez nieznane przestrzenie ogromnej pustyni, mógłby zatrwożyć odważniejszego nawet, niż Mulrady człowieka. — Żegnam was, milordzie — rzekł marynarz spokojnym głosem i znikł na ścieżce, ciągnącej się wzdłuż brzegu leśnego. W tej chwili zdwoiła się gwałtowność nawałnicy. Wysokie gałęzie eukaliptusów trzeszczały głucho. Można było zdaleka słyszeć, jak na grunt wilgotny spadały odłamki suchych gałęzi. Niejedno drzewo olbrzymie, pozbawione rdzenia, lecz stojące dotąd mocno, runęło podczas tej burzy gwałtownej. Świst wiatru mieszał się z trzeszczeniem drzew i z ponurym szumem Snowy. Ciężkie chmury, pędzone na wschód wiatrem, opadały aż ku ziemi, jakby łachmany pary. Posępna ciemność zwiększała jeszcze okropność nocy. Po odjeździe Mulradyego podróżni ukryli się na wozie. Lady Helena, Marja Grant, Glenarvan i Paganel zajęli pierwszy przedział szczelnie zamknięty. W drugim pomieścili się wygodnie Olbinett, Wilson i Robert. Major zaś i John Mangles pozostali zewnątrz na straży. Przezorność ta była niezbędna, bo złoczyńcy mogli napaść co chwila. Dwaj strażnicy filozoficznie znosili ulewę, plwającą im w twarz. Wzrokiem usiłowali przedrzeć ciemności tak przyjazne zasadzkom, gdyż ucho nic pochwycić nie mogło wśród huku burzy, świstu wichrów, trzeszczenia gałęzi, łamania się drzew, jęczenia fal wzburzonych i całej wrzawy zaniepokojonej przyrody. Jednakże niekiedy zdarzały się krótkie przerwy w tej wrzawie; wiatr ustawał, jakby dla nabrania tchu, i sama tylko Snowy jęczała, rozbijając swe fale o trzciny i drzewa gumowe, nieruchomie stojące. W tych krótkich przerwach milczenie jeszcze się głębszem wydawało. Major i John Mangles słuchali wtedy z uwagą natężoną — i właśnie w jednej z takich chwil doleciał do nich odgłos gwizdnięcia. John Mangles szybko podszedł do majora. — Czy słyszałeś pan? — zapytał. — Tak jest — odrzekł Mac Nabbs. — Czy to człowiek, czy zwierzę? — Człowiek — odpowiedział Mangles. Potem obaj słuchali. Gwizdnięcie znowu się powtórzyło, a jakby w odpowiedzi rozległ się huk podobny do wystrzału, ale tak niewyraźny i przytłumiony z powodu na nowo rozszalałej burzy, że zaledwie uchem pochwycić go było można. Mac Nabbs i John Mangles nie mogli się już porozumieć, podeszli przeto do wozu, aby się zasłonić przed wiatrem. W tej chwili z pod skórzanej zasłony wychylił się Glenarvan i podszedł do swych towarzyszów. Również, jak oni, słyszał on gwizdnięcie owo złowróżbne i wystrzał, którego echo rozległo się pod przykrywającą wóz budą. — Z której to strony? — zapytał Glenarvan. — Tam — odpowiedział John, wskazując ręką w stronę, w którą odjechał Mulrady. — W jakiej odległości? — Wiatr unosi odgłos — zdaje się jednak, że najmniej o trzy mile (angielskie). — Idźmy tam — rzekł Glenarvan, zarzucając strzelbę na ramię. — Nie, nie chodźmy! — odpowiedział major. — Jest to pułapka, aby nas od wozu oddalić. — A jeśli Mulrady padł pod strzałami tych nędzników? — rzekł szybko Glenarvan, chwytając za rękę majora. — Dowiemy się jutro — odrzekł chłodno major, chcąc stanowczo niedopuścić, aby Glenarvan popełnił nieroztropność zbyteczną. — Ty, milordzie, nie możesz oddalić się od obozowiska — rzekł John — ja sam pójdę. — Ani ty kapitanie! — z energją oparł się Mac Nabbs. — Czyż chcecie, aby nas po jednemu zabijano, abyśmy tym sposobem uszczuplili nasze siły i pozostali na łasce tych zbrodniarzy. Jeśli Mulrady padł ofiarą ich łotrostwa, to nieszczęścia tego nie trzeba zwiększać wystawianiem się na drugi podobny wypadek. Los padł na Mulradyego i on pojechał. Gdyby los był wypadł na mnie, ja byłbym tak samo pojechał, ale nie żądałbym pomocy, anibym liczył na nią. Major miał słuszność pod każdym względem i dobrze uczynił, zatrzymując swych towarzyszy. Puszczać się wśród ciemnej nocy i po drodze, na której z pewnością usadowili się zbójcy, było nierozsądnie i bezpożytecznie. Mały orszak Glenarvana nie mógł narażać się na nowe jeszcze straty. Glenarvan, jak się zdawało, nie miał ochoty ulec temu rozumowaniu; targał swój karabin, chodził niespokojny naokoło wozu, na najmniejszy szmer nadstawiał ucha, a wzrokiem rad był przeniknąć zdradliwą ciemność. Dręczyła go myśl, że człowiek, który się za wszystkich poświęcił, mógł być raniony śmiertelnie i napróżno oczekiwał ratunku od swoich. Mac Nabbs nie wiedział, czy zdoła powstrzymać Glenarvana, gdyby ten, słuchając tylko swego dobrego serca, zechciał bądź co bądź biec pod kule złoczyńców. — Edwardzie — rzekł po chwili — uspokój się: usłuchaj przyjaciela. Myśl o twojej żonie, o Marji Grant i o wszystkich, którzy pozostają. Zresztą gdzie chcesz iść? Gdzie myślisz znaleźć Mulradyego? Co najmniej o dwie mile stąd był napadnięty! Ale jaką drogą, jaką ścieżką iść ku niemu? W tej chwili, jakby w odpowiedzi na słowa majora, rozległ się głos, wzywający pomocy. — Słuchajcie! — zawołał Glenarvan. Głos ten dochodził z tej właśnie strony, skąd słychać było wystrzał, i w odległości nie więcej, jak ćwierć mili. Glenarvan, odpychając majora, już biegł ku drodze, gdy już tylko o jakie sto kroków od wozu dało się słyszeć wołanie: — Ratujcie! ratujcie! Na to żałosne i rozpaczliwe wołanie John Mangles i major pobiegli co prędzej i spostrzegli niedaleko w zaroślach wlokącego się człowieka, który jęczał okrutnie. Był to Mulrady raniony, może umierający, a gdy go towarzysze podnieśli, uczuli krew na swych rękach. Zdwoiła się właśnie gwałtowność deszczu i wiatr dął wściekle pomiędzy zaroślami; wśród największej nawałnicy Glenarvan, major i John Mangles przenosili biednego majtka. Przybycie ich poruszyło wszystkich. Paganel, Robert, Wilson i Olbinett zeszli z wozu, a lady Helena ustąpiła swego przedziału rannemu. Major zdjął mu kamizelkę, przesiąkniętą krwią i wodą deszczową. Znalazł ranę: nieszczęśliwy dostał pchnięcie sztyletu w bok prawy. Mac Nabbs opatrzył go bardzo zręcznie, lecz nie wiedział, czy rana była niebezpieczna; płynęła z niej struga krwi, a bladość i osłabienie ranionego dowodziły, że stan jego był groźny. Obmywszy ranę zimną wodą, major położył na nią kawał hubki, przykrył to szarpią i obandażował, przez co powstrzymał krwotok. Chorego położono na boku przeciwnym, z głową i piersiami podniesionemi, a lady Helena podała mu nieco wody do picia. Po upływie kwadransa, chory się poruszył, otworzył oczy, wyszeptał kilka wyrazów bez związku, a major, nachyliwszy się, usłyszał: — Milordzie... list... Ben Joyce. Powtórzył więc te wyrazy, spoglądając na swych towarzyszów. Co Mulrady chciał powiedzieć? Ben Joyce napadł go, ale dlaczego? Zrobił to jedynie w celu zatrzymania go, przeszkodzenia mu w podróży do miejsca, gdzie stał Duncan. Ten list... Glenarvan przeszukał kieszenie chorego, lecz nie znalazł listu, adresowanego do Tomasza Austina. Noc przepędzono bardzo niespokojnie. Obawiano się co chwila, aby ranny nie umarł. Pożerała go gorączka; lady Helena i Marja Grant, jak dwie siostry miłosierdzia, nie odstępowały go ani na chwilę. Nigdy może chory nie był lepiej pielęgnowany. Z nadejściem dnia deszcz przestał padać, lecz niebo okrywały jeszcze gęste chmury. Grunt zasłany był odłamkami gałęzi; glina przemiękła usuwała się z pod nóg; przystęp do wozu był coraz trudniejszy, ale zato wóz już nie mógł zagłębiać się bardziej. O świcie John Mangles, Paganel i Glenarvan ruszyli na zwiady w okolice obozowiska; zwrócili się najprzód na drogę, zbroczoną jeszcze świeżemi krwi śladami, ale nigdzie nie spostrzegli nic, coby zdradzało obecność złoczyńców. Dotarli aż do miejsca, w którem napadu dokonano; tam leżały na ziemi dwa trupy, przeszyte kulami Mulradyego; w jednym z nich poznano kowala z Black-Point. Wstrętny był widok twarzy jego, śmiercią zmienionej. Glenarvan nie chciał już dalej posuwać swych poszukiwań. Roztropność nie pozwalała mu zbytecznie się oddalać. Powrócił więc do wozu, myśląc o trudnem położeniu, w jakiem się znajdowali. — Ani myśleć — rzekł — o wysyłaniu drugiego posłańca do Melbourne. — A jednak trzeba koniecznie, milordzie — powiedział John Mangles — ja sam popróbuję przejść tam, gdzie nie udało się mojemu majtkowi. — Nie, kapitanie! to być nie może; a nawet nie mamy konia, na którym mógłbyś przejechać te dwieście mil. I w rzeczy samej koń Mulradyego, jedyny, jaki pozostał po wypadku swego jeźdźca, nie powrócił. Czy padł pod ciosami złoczyńców? Czy zabłąkał się w pustyni? Czy też sami zbójcy zatrzymali go dla siebie. — Cokolwiek bądź przytrafi się dalej — mówił Gienarvan — nie rozłączymy się już więcej. Czekajmy osiem, a choćby i piętnaście dni, dopóki wody Snowy nie powrócą do normalnego swego poziomu; wtedy powoli dostaniemy się do zatoki Twofold, a stamtąd pewniejszą już drogą wyślemy do Duncana rozkaz połączenia się z nami. — Podzielam w zupełności to zdanie — powiedział Paganel. — Tak, moi drodzy — mówił Glenarvan — już się więcej nie rozłączajmy. Człowiek zawiele jest narażony, puszczając się sam jeden na tę pustynię, opanowaną przez zbójów. Niechaj Bóg tylko zachowa przy życiu biednego naszego majtka i nas nie wypuszcza ze swej opieki. Glenarvan podwójnie miał słuszność: najpierw, że nie pozwalał na dalsze usiłowania odosobnione, a następnie, że postanowił czekać, dopóki nie będzie możliwa przeprawa przez Snowy. Zaledwie trzydzieści pięć mil dzieliło go od Delgate, pierwszego miasta kresowego Nowej Południowej Walji, gdzie mógł znaleźć środki dotarcia do zatoki Twofold, a stamtąd przesłać telegraficznie do Melbourne rozkazy Duncanowi. Wszystkie te środki były bardzo roztropne, ale, niestety, za późno przedsięwzięte. Gdyby Glenarvan nie był wysłał Mulradyego na drogę do Lucknow, ilużby nieszczęść uniknięto, nie mówiąc już o zamordowaniu majtka! Za powrotem do obozowiska, zastał pozostawione tam osoby nieco weselsze. Zdawało się, że odzyskiwały nadzieję. — Lepiej, lepiej! — wołał Robert, biegnąc na spotkanie lorda. — Mulrady ma się lepiej?... — Tak, Edwardzie — rzekła lady Helena. — Nastąpiło jakieś przesilenie; major jest spokojniejszy, nasz majtek żyć będzie. — Gdzie jest Mac Nabbs? — spytał Glenarvan. — Przy chorym. Mulrady chciał z nim mówić — nie trzeba im przeszkadzać. W rzeczy samej, od godziny już przeszło chory odzyskał przytomność i gorączka znacznie się zmniejszyła. Jak tylko powróciła mu pamięć i mowa, Mulrady zażądał rozmowy z lordem Glenarvanem, lub w jego nieobecności z majorem. Mac Nabbs, widząc go tak osłabionym, chciał mu zabronić rozmowy, ale majtek z taką nastawał energją, że major musiał ulec jego żądaniu. Już rozmowa trwała od kilku minut, gdy nadszedł lord Glenarvan. Wypadało więc tylko czekać na wyjście majora i od niego dowiedzieć się o jej treści. Niedługo na to czekano. Major podszedł do zebranych pod wielkiem drzewem gumowem, gdzie rozpięty był namiot. Twarz jego tak zimna zazwyczaj, zdradzała w tej chwili troskę poważną, a wzrok posmutniał, skoro zatrzymał go na Marji Grant i lady Helenie. Glenarvan niespokojny chciał co prędzej dowiedzieć się prawdy, major więc w krótkości powtórzył to, co słyszał od chorego. Wyjechawszy z obozu, Mulrady trzymał się drogi przez Paganela wskazanej. Śpieszył o tyle przynajmniej, o ile na to pozwalały ciemności nocy. Tak przejechał ze dwie mile, gdy nagle konia jego zatrzymało kilku ludzi — pięciu — jeśli go pamięć nie myli. Koń stanął dęba; Mulrady pochwycił za rewolwer i dał ognia. Zdawało mu się, że dwóch napastników padło. Przy błysku strzałów poznał Ben Joyce'a, lecz nie miał już czasu dać więcej strzałów: cios gwałtowny, zadany mu w bok prawy, zwalił go na ziemię. Nie zaraz jednak utracił przytomność, chociaż złoczyńcy mieli go za umarłego. Przetrzęśli jego kieszenie i jeden ze zbójców zawołał: "Mam list!" "Daj mi go!! — odparł Ben Joyce — Do nas już Duncan należy! Teraz pochwyćcie konia. Za dwa dni będę na pokładzie Duncana, za sześć w zatoce Twofold; tam bowiem spotkanie naznaczone. Tamci będą jeszcze siedzieli w błocie nad Snowy. Przejdźcie rzekę po moście Kempler-Pier, dotrzyjcie do wybrzeża i tam czekajcie na mnie. Znajdę ja sposób wprowadzenia was na pokład. Raz wypłynąwszy na morze z taką załogą i takim jak Duncan okrętem, staniemy się panami oceanu Indyjskiego". "Hurra Ben Joyce!. niech żyje Ben Joyce!" — wrzasnęli złoczyńcy. Przyprowadzono konia Mulradyego. Ben Joyce dosiadł go i galopem popędził drogą do Lucknow, a banda jego tymczasem zwróciła się na południowo-wschód ku rzece Snowy. Mulrady, chociaż ciężko raniony, zdołał jednak dowlec się do miejsca, w którem znaleźliśmy go nawpółżywego. Rozumiecie więc teraz, dlaczego poczciwy majtek tak bardzo pragnął rozmowy. Wiadomości powyższe trwogą najokropniejszą przejęły Glenarvana i jego towarzyszów. — Piraci, piraci! — wołał Glenarvan. — Moi ludzie wymordowani! Mój Duncan w rękach tych bandytów! — Tak jest — dodał major — bo Ben Joyce zdoła podejść Tomasza Austina i opanuje okręt, a wtedy... — Potrzeba więc, abyśmy dostali się na wybrzeża wprzód, nim tam dojdą ci nędznicy — zauważył Paganel. — Ale jakże przejść rzekę Snowy? — zapytał Wilson. — Tak samo, jak oni — odrzekł Glenarvan. — Oni mają przejść po moście Kempler-Pier i my uczyńmy to samo. — Ale cóż zrobimy z chorym? — pytała lady Helena. — Poniosą go wszyscy na przemiany. Czyż mogę bez obrony zostawić mych ludzi i wydać ich na łup bandy tego łotra Ben Joyce'a? Zamiar przejścia Snowy przez most Kempler-Pier możliwy był do wykonania, ale ryzykowny. Złoczyńcy mogli usadowić się w tym punkcie i napaść podróżnych. Byłoby ich co najmniej trzydziestu przeciwko siedmiu. Ale są chwile, w których się nie liczy nieprzyjaciela, lecz bądź co bądź idzie się naprzód. — Milordzie — rzekł wtedy John Mangles — zanim zdecydujemy się na ten krok niebezpieczny a stanowiący dla nas ostatni ratunek, zanim pójdziemy na ten most, może byłoby roztropniej zbadać go naprzód! Ja się tego podejmuję. — I ja pójdę z tobą, panie Mangles — rzekł Paganel. Propozycję przyjęto. John Mangles i Paganel sposobili się do odjazdu. Mieli puścić się wdół rzeki Snowy, trzymając się brzegu, dopóki nie znajdą mostu, wskazanego przez Ben Joyce'a. Cała ta wycieczka miała się odbyć bardzo ostrożnie, aby uniknąć oka złoczyńców, włóczących się ponad rzeką. Przez cały dzień oczekiwano ich powrotu; gdy wieczorem jeszcze nie było ich widać, trwoga i niepokój owładnęły wszystkie serca. Nareszcie około jedenastej godziny Wilson oznajmił ich powrót. Paganel i John Mangles znękani byli trudem pochodu dziesięciomilowego. — Cóż ten most? — Czy znaleźliście ten most? — pytał Glenarvan, wybiegając naprzeciw przybyszów. — Znaleźliśmy — odpowiedział John Mangles — most... Złoczyńcy przeszli po nim, ale... — Ale... — powtórzył Glenarvan, jakby nowe przeczuwając nieszczęście. — Ale spalili go po przejściu! — dokończył Paganel.